


Who's running the monkey business?

by moriagatteyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Humor, M/M, Pranks, a lot of pranking, but there will be ships i promise, mainly, so kinda an au?, some cursing is bound to happen, they're still idols but they also go to college, you'll see about the pairings cause that's not the main focus here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriagatteyo/pseuds/moriagatteyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I choose to blame Jackson and Bambam for this because they’re already driving me nuts. Seriously, if it hadn’t been for your OCD I’d say I’d rather live with you”</p><p>“I don’t have OCD,” Jinyoung grumbled, “it’s you who’s an actual pig. Damn, your back is dry. Your skin in shredding, what the hell”</p><p>“I know. That’s why I have to use a moisturizer, but today I’m using fake tan instead, for some odd reason."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Mark could hear his stupid friends laugh in the kitchen and he immediately decided to change that. Somebody had dared to replace his moisturizer with tanning solution and that somebody had better expect the shit beaten out of them. All eyes were on him as he entered the kitchen with a face like thunder and the room exploded into a fit of laughter as the group noticed his usual pale skin now the color of a Dorito.

“Woah Mark, nice face” Jaebum snickered, receiving an ineffective death glare from Mark.

Jackson shared his high-pitched hyena laugh when he was done choking on his apple juice, “I’m not judging you, but it’s a no from me”

“Shut up. Who did it?” Mark roamed the group with cold eyes as his friends tried their best at suppressing their joy, but he could still see the teasing glances exchanged in between them. 

The bunch were all wearing matching, sly smiles on their faces, but despite Youngjae seemingly having fun at his expense, Mark excluded him from his mental list of suspects from the very beginning. The prank required at least 10 percent of evil and Youngjae consisted of maybe a half; the boy was too busy making 11:11 wishes and having an unhealthy obsession with the bee movie to fit it into his schedule. 

Yugyeom on the other hand was an entirely different story, the amount of evil cells in his gigantic body perfectly balancing Youngjae’s lack thereof. If being freaking tall and putting ketchup on everything didn’t make him instantly untrustworthy, the happiness that was to spot on his face whenever his bandmates received some sort of punishment did. Yugyeom was among the top three on his list of suspects as Mark easily could picture the youngest engaging in multiple satanic rituals in his spare time.

The leader was harder to figure out. He was peacefully able to fuck with everyone without having to fear consequences as nobody without a death wish dared to take revenge. Tough, steady as a rock and with a tongue which sharpness could compete with his jawline, but most of the time just a big goof with that familiar, playful glint in the eye, he was hard to place. Mark wrote a mental note for himself to keep an eye out for Im Jaebum and his antics. 

Laughing at Mark’s misfortune, Jackson sat beside Jaebum with a face like the sun. However, Mark had learned that Jackson held the control over his facial muscles like he held grudges and that his face never should be taken as a certain sign of anything. His bandmate could be dying on the inside and the rest of the group would remain unknowing to his suffering. Usually bright, loving a good prank, and, in times of need, being able to pull off a poker face like nobody’s business, made him rank high on Mark’s possibility chart.

Just generally offended and disappointed, Jinyoung could be a sneaky little shit whenever he felt like taking a break from his responsibilities as the mom friend. 104% there for the drama, he wasn’t to be slept on. He’d also mentioned that he didn’t have anything to read as he’d read all the books in both apartments book shelves, so he could as well have decided to prank Mark out of boredom.

Then there was Bambam. Mark could write a page about Bambam’s ridiculous concoctions and the fact that he tended to be extra af was the main factor contributing to his weird ideas. At first, one wouldn’t believe he was more than a loud noodle dabbing his way through life, but having the experience Mark was so unfortunate to have gained, he knew the boy could take his pranks to the extreme, especially if cooperating with Yugyeom. The Thai boy and the spawn of satan together either meant an entire season of Naruto watched in one sitting or mass destruction. 

Despite thinking the joke was a little too tame for Bambam’s standards, Mark’s eyes naturally found their way to the prankster in the corner who was busy pretending to be fascinated by the watch on his wrist. 

“Why are you looking at me?” Bambam whined in an accusing tone as he looked up to face Mark. “I would never! Damn, Mark, how can you think that about me?”

“How I can think that about you?” Mark snorted, “Remember that time you almost tricked me into boarding a flight to Dubai? Just because I ate your cereal? You’re the reason behind my trust issues!”

“That was revenge, and revenge is always allowed” The younger boy crossed his denim dressed arms, a thick layer of pride on his face. “You gotta admit, my plan was pretty genius and it would have worked if it wasn’t for Jinyoung”

Mark sighed. Making a game out of guessing wouldn’t lead him anywhere and in the end it didn’t really matter who had done it. What mattered was that he was supposed to have his picture taken later that day and that his parents would disown his orange self if they decided to look for him in the yearbook. 

“Whatever, I’ll just go soak in the bathtub for some hours,” he muttered. 

“I’ll help you scrub,” Jinyoung got up to follow Mark upstairs, still with a grin on his face.

 

\-------------------

 

“Which side are you even on?” Mark sulked while pulling of his hoodie

Jinyoung took on a thoughtful expression, pretending to be considering the cons and pros. “Yours. If it means that I can borrow your headphones”

Mark grunted, “Borrow whatever you want, I need support”

After getting undressed, he lowered himself down in the bath, letting the hot water consume him while Jinyoung grabbed the pink scrub Bambam just recently had invested in.

“I choose to blame Jackson and Bambam for this because they’re already driving me nuts. Seriously, if it hadn’t been for your OCD I’d say I’d rather live with you”

“I don’t have OCD,” Jinyoung grumbled, “it’s you who’s an actual pig. Damn, your back is dry. Your skin in shredding, what the hell”

“I know. That’s why I have to use a moisturizer. But today I’m using fake tan instead, for some odd reason. Ouch!”

“Sorry.” Jinyoung continued scrubbing his back, but gentler. 

“… I don’t know who’s the worst..” Mark continued complaining about his roommates, “None of them knows how to replace a goddamn roll of toilet paper, seriously, trekking across the arctic tundra is difficult, but getting a new roll and throwing away the old one shouldn’t be. Also, have I told you what happened some weeks ago?”

“No, but you almost sound responsible now and it’s weird hearing you talk like this”

“Well, someone has to be, but anyways, one of them had turned all the items in the fridge upside down to make me question my sanity. It kinda hurts my pride that I was confused for a good minute, but to my defense, the clock was like, five in the morning. Do you know the reason as to why I was up five in the morning?”

“Nope. Lie down”

Mark leaned back in the tub with his arms hanging over the sides, happy the foam covered his privates, while Jinyoung proceeded to scrub the orange out of his chest. “Well, Jackson attends fencing, right?” Mark continued his tirade, “he signed up for a workout class in addition to that, to make his stamina even better, he said. The workout class required him to wake up at 4:00 AM and he insisted the only thing that could wake him up was Eye of the Tiger at full volume. So Bam and I had to suffer for a month until he quit.” 

“At least you don’t have to listen to Chris Brown 24/7” Jinyoung snorted, “I swear I hear his voice as often as I hear Jaebum, Youngjae and Yugyeom. I’m sure we’re actually five people in that apartment, and I’m also sure Yugyeom constitutes at least a fifth of Chris Brown’s fanbase with all the albums and merchandize he has gathered throughout the years. Do you mind if I see your junk or do you want to do the rest yourself?”

 

\-------------------

 

The bath oil did work its magic on Mark’s skin, but he was still a shade darker than he had been before he went to bed the night before. Luckily, it didn’t look too unnatural and Jackson assured him he looked good sporting a little orange. 

Bambam and Yugyeom had left for their morning classes in chemistry by the time Mark returned, and Jaebum got up in a sudden hurry as he came to remember his photography class. Throwing on his jacket, he rushed out the door with a slice of bread in hand and a quick goodbye to the group.

A sighed escaped Jackson as the door closed shut behind Jaebum, earning him looks from the three others. 

“He’s so fine” 

Mark almost spit out the milk he’d taken a sip of, “Did you just come out?”

“Come out?” Jackson’s dreamy look changed to a confused one, then to a miffed one, “I’m not gay, I’m just the proud owner of a well-functioning set of eyes”

Youngjae laughed, “So that’s why you’re at our place so often? To lay your ‘well-functioning set of eyes’ on Jaebum when he’s changing?”

Jackson was hardly ever embarrassed, but Mark swore he could see his face redden a bit. He started flailing his arms, speaking in a louder voice as if defending himself, “Yugyeom has a man-crush! None of you questions him, yet you’re dragging me?! I’m sick of your biased asses!”

“Chris Brown?” Jinyoung chuckled, “I think it’s called being a fan”

“Then I’m also a fan!” Jackson stated

“Sure, you know we love you anyway~” 

Jackson kicked Jinyoung’s leg under the table, sending him an annoyed stare. “I don’t care, but really though, can we talk about JB? Have you even seen him? Seriously, he’s unreal. Yeah, his proportions are no joke, but that smile, it’s radiant I tell you! I hate to be all cliché, but I don’t know guys, his smiley face really tickles my kokoro and his dumb laugh, man, I love it when he’s happy…”

The others just looked at him as he stared dreamily out of the window, cheek resting in his palm like Taylor Swift in her most recent music video. 

Jackson’s moment was ruined when Bitch better have my money suddenly started playing at full volume, scaring the shit out of him and making the group aware that Jaebum had forgotten his phone. Jackson soon spotted it on the fridge and went to get it.

“It’s Nayeon and she’s asking him out!” he exclaimed, eyes wide and glued to the crushed screen of Jaebum’s phone as he stumbled back to his seat with the table.

“Don’t read other people’s messages,” Jinyoung scolded him halfheartedly, receiving one of the other boys’ infamous offended looks. 

“Excuse me, it literally popped up when I went to get it, was I supposed to close my eyes? Not my fault he doesn’t have a phone case!” He barked to his defense.

Yayo, yay- Jackson quickly turned off the volume to spare four sets of sensitive eardrums as Rihanna’s blabbering signalized another incoming message 

“She’s asking to meet her at the cinemas 8’ o clock tomorrow!” 

“Okay, you could have avoided seeing that…” Jinyoung said, but Jackson was too excited to pay attention

“Oh! I unlocked it!”

“Jackson, don’t” Jinyoung leaned in to snap the phone out of his hands, but Jackson pulled away

“His background is cute as fuck, look, lil kitties!” 

“Jackson!”

“Okay, okay, calm your tits, I just gotta decline…”

“Jaebum is going to rip you in half if he finds out you’ve touched his phone” 

Jackson stopped typing and looked at Mark. “Damn you’re right. But Youngjae has dibs on Nayeon! We have to respect the bro code!”

Youngjae looked a little blue where he sat, but quickly put on a smile when he realized he was the new center of attention. “It’s okay with me”, he shrugged, “Really”

“Pfft! Don’t play us!” Jackson snorted, “You’ve had an eye on that chick since forever and it’s about damn time to be greedy!” 

“Who’s greedy you say?” Jinyoung asked but was ignored

“You’ve liked her since when?” Jackson turned on his chair, fully focusing on his pitiful bandmate, although said pitiful bandmate kept his eyes averted to his lap

“Middle school? Elementary? Kindergarten??!” Jackson poked Youngjae’s chest sharply like a strict coach for every word until he looked up with blushing cheeks, mumbling a meek ‘not that long…’, even though it probably was just that long.

“Creepily staring at her from a distance won’t make her fall for you! You have to approach her! Have you guys even talked?”

Poor Youngjae was just sitting there, red-faced and unable to speak for himself and Mark felt his pain on a deep level, as they both were living evidence that not everybody could be as outspoken and straightforward as Jackson Wang was. 

Mark had always considered himself and Youngjae in the same boat, at least in these kinds of situations, and was mentally ‘same-ing’ to everything Jackson forced out of his less fortunate friend. Jinyoung wasn’t exactly like Jackson either, but he gave it a shot when he knew what he wanted, which usually only were girls whose signs were compatible with his. 

“You’re a charming lad, why would she reject you?” Jackson said, trying to encourage his younger. “I mean, JB is pretty dope, like man, he’s… but you’re better than that! Because you, my man, can play the piano and the girls love that! Have you even seen JB touch a piano? No skills I tell you!”

Youngjae stood up hesitantly and started gathering his stuff while Jackson was in the midst of his power speech. 

“[…] Jaebum didn’t even learn to tie his own shoes until 6th grade! You can’t lose to somebody like that!”

He escaped Jackson’s violent hand gestures and slowly, step for step, made his way to the hallway, still facing the group, still nodding in agreement to everything Jackson threw at him.

“Wait, are you leaving? Go get her, tiger!”

“Uhm my class is actually starting now”

“Your class? Okay, Casanova” Jackson sent him a greasy wink, earning yet another dash of pink in response from the younger boy.

“You’re thirsty as heck” Mark groaned when the door closed shut behind Youngjae

“I’m giving Youngjae my wholehearted support like the caring older brother I am” 

“More like, you want Jaebum for yourself” 

“More like, you’re being delusional to my kindness”


	2. Two

Mark, Bambam and Jackson walked in direction the JYP building just after receiving a sudden text from their boss via Jaebum that said for them to meet for the filming of a dance practice. 

Mark and Bambam were both rather drowsy and tired of life in general after a long day of classes while Jackson was like a ball of energy, bouncing some meters in front of them the whole way there.

“I’ve never seen you this happy to miss fencing,” Bambam mumbled, maybe mostly to himself, as they entered the building. Jackson heard him anyway and stopped in his tracks before turning to face the now yawning kid.

“I’m not happy that I miss fencing, that’s an actual tragedy, I’m happy JB misses his date!” He shamelessly admitted with a smile reaching his ears and wrinkling the corners of his eyes. 

If Jinyoung had been present, Jackson had undoubtedly gotten the immorality of just that explained, and if his roommates hadn’t been in their drained state, he’d been teased about his obsession with their leader, but getting none of that, he was allowed to stay on cloud 9 for a little bit longer. 

Jackson’s cheerful humming created echo in the hallway and Mark tried to prepare himself to be just that happy in front of the camera in a few minutes; because looking as exhausted as he felt would only cause trouble for the company and make the fans worry. 

Walking into the practice room, the four others and their boss, Park Jinyoung, were seated on the floor, eagerly discussing something. Jackson excused the three for being late before they all sat down, waiting for somebody to explain. That was when Mark noticed Jaebum’s eyebrow. Or lack thereof.

His dark hair had grown a lot recently, but it wasn’t long enough to cover the big, very visible, failure the stylist had committed. Besides the two funny moles above his left eye, his strong eyebrows were his trademark and not only did he look like a different person without his right eyebrow, he did also look hella stupid and Mark found himself having an incredibly hard time containing his laughter.

Looking at Yugyeom, Mark could see that he was close to bursting while exchanging looks with Bambam, probably discussing the disaster via telepathy. Jackson on his left side had totally lost his poker face ability once he noticed, trying his hardest to keep his lips forming an unnatural tight line in order to not end it all with a face-splitting grin. Mark himself tried keeping it cool by biting the inside of his cheek and focusing on the floor.

“I’m leaving now, we’ll release the video tomorrow at 12.” Their boss stood up, asking Jaebum to follow him to the stylists for a ‘quick fix’.

When left alone, the room dissolved into laughter. 

Bambam was rolling on the floor, drying legit tears while his partner in crime howled with laughter beside him. Jackson repeated several totally convincing utterings about how Jaebum looked good anyways before he too gave in to the laughter and joined Youngjae in clapping like a retarded seal. Even Jinyoung was laughing with tears together with Mark who was wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

Jinyoung soon begged them to calm down, in fear of Jaebum returning.

“Okay guys, who did it?” A smile was still playing in the corner of his lips and he utterly failed at being serious.

“Wait, somebody here did it?” Jackson read straight from Mark’s thoughts.

“Well, obviously?” Jinyoung sounded unsure now 

“I can’t believe one of you were brave enough to shave of Jaebum’s eyebrow!” Bambam said in disbelief and awe. “That’s some sick bravery! Seriously, I’m so happy it wasn’t me who did that, I’m too young to get my throat ripped out,” he shivered at the thought of it.

“You should have been there,” Yugyeom looked at Bambam, “His screeches from the bathroom three o’clock in the morning probably woke up the entire graveyard in addition to  
us” 

Mark was sure it was all the thoughts stirred up in the six heads that made the air feel so heavy. His bandmates had gone silent, giving each other suspicious glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking, curious as to who would end up victim to hellfire Im Jaebum once he returned and the seven were all alone. 

Having spent so much time in each other’s company, Mark had unlocked new levels and discovered what hid underneath the leader’s ‘don’t-fuck-with-me’ exterior, which was approximately one and a half dinosaur and a weakness for cats. Jaebum was in fact the biggest loser of them all, but when his eyes went into piercing, ice pickle mode one really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. 

The built-up tension made Mark jump in his seat when the door opened. Jaebum stepped inside, locked the door behind him and approached them while the rest of Got7 tried to sneak a peek of his eyebrow situation without being too obvious. The stylist had made a pretty good job and the drawn on eyebrow looked real enough from a distance, but underneath the eyebrow was an eye, lit with vengeance. As if burned, Mark quickly pulled his eyes away when locking with his leader’s.

“Find your positions,” Jaebum commanded in a sharp tone as he headed for the music player in the corner of the room. The group did what they were told, Jackson sending Mark a ‘shit-we’re-fucked’ look as he passed him.

The happy opening tune of their newest title track, ‘Just right’, started playing and Mark was immediately hit with anxiety. He couldn’t afford to fuck up when the leader was in such a dark mood. The glare Jaebum sent him as he got into his position beside Mark was alarmingly long compared to his approach to the other members and that didn’t exactly help with Mark’s nerves. 

However, Mark did the thoroughly practiced moves with ease and with a smile on his face. He was relieved as he got the tumbling right, then another wave of relief hit him after having executed his part of the song nicely. Out of the spotlight, things went well by Youngjae’s left side and the nerves started to loosen up. Then the chorus came like a piece of cake and his smile wasn’t fake anymore. The part he liked to call the ‘pouting’ part came and went just as easily and he started to have fun with the bouncy choreography. Everything went great and he was sure they’d come at least halfway through the song when… “I made a mistake!”

Mark was dragged down from his high at Jackson’s apology and they all stopped dancing as Jaebum went to pause the song. “Let’s try again”, he sighed, tired but not angry “Get ready”

Second time was over as soon as it had started with Jackson barely recovering from stumbling when building up speed for what turned out to be a very sloppy opening flip. 

“I fucked up again, sorry” he said, having found his balance.

Jaebum’s face expressed something along the line of ‘I’ll fuck you up and I won’t be sorry’, but his harsh expression softened in the blink of an eye as he looked at his sweaty bandmate with something that almost resembled endearment. “One more time?” 

“One more time would be great” Jackson nodded solemnly, “I’m ready now”

“Good,” Jaebum smiled, “please don’t break your neck”. Their leader started the music once again before hurrying to his spot beside Mark

 

\---------------------------

 

“Mark, why aren’t you backing me up?!” Jackson pushed Mark’s arm so that he fell on his back on the bed

Mark got up into sitting position again and looked at the little gathering that was taking place on top of his polka dotted bedcovers, realizing he’d spaced out for a moment.

“How’s the bookshelf more interesting than me?” Jackson asked offended, “just keep staring though, nothing’s like ignoring a friend in need.”

Mark rolled his eyes at his butthurt, pj dressed buddy “Okay, what?”

“You know what, Mark?” Jackson sat up, “You should go get that checked, you keep falling asleep when I’m talking to you and it’s annoying”

“I didn’t fall asleep, I just spaced out”

“Okay, but you were like that yesterday as well, remember when I skyped with my parents and I was like ‘Mark, say hi!’? You ignored me! You just walked past me and to the bathroom!”

Mark tried, but couldn’t recall Jackson skyping with anybody the day before.

“You kept having that confused, glassy look on your face and it was creepy”

“I was probably just tired because somebody couldn’t get that damn dance right and it took a decade to get one decent shot”

“Woah, Mark” Jackson clutched his chest, “Ouch. Anyways,” he lied down on his stomach, cheeks supported by his fists. “Jb didn’t even get that mad at me and that’s a sign, I swear we had a moment” 

Jinyoung snorted from where he sat, back leaned against the wall and knees drawn up. “Sorry to rain on your parade, but him not strangling you wasn’t a moment.” 

“What do you mean ‘sorry’, we all know you love to rain on my parade,” Jackson muttered, “and it was! Right, Mark?”

The door opened and the discussion was immediately forgotten as the three caught a glance of the bright yellow head of hair in the doorway.

“You look like a bowl of, I don’t even know, wtf Youngjae, why did you think that was a good idea?!” Jackson’s voice was loud and in disbelief as his eyes took in the mess on Youngjae’s head entirely. 

Nah, the stylists might have done it on purpose,” Jinyoung said as an embarrassed Youngjae took a seat beside him on the bed, “because, remember your hair during the stop stop it era? It looked like shit” 

Jackson took of his snapback and ran a hand through his now blond hair, having learned to appreciate his ability to grow hair quickly. “Stahp stahp it, dude, this is different. The Just right era is supposed to be about… things that are just right. And that hairstyle is so far from right as you get it,” he put the snapback back on, grinning at his own lame wordplay, which gained him a skilled eye roll from Jinyoung and an annoyed grunt from Mark. 

“She said she made a mistake,” Youngjae said 

“Don’t you guys think it’s weird for professionals to make a mistake twice in a row?” Mark asked, knowing he himself found that very unlikely

“Maybe it’s a curse?” Jackson gasped, “Maybe I’m next?!”

“Yeah, Jackson, we’re all haunted.” Jinyoung’s sentence was dipped in sarcasm but it had escaped Jackson, who looked utterly frightened. 

“He’s kidding” Mark assured him, “what about Jaebum?”

Jackson’s face lit up instantly as he was encouraged to talk about his favorite subject and the supernatural was immediately erased from his memory.

“Okay, you people, I have to share some secret information with you” he begun in a serious tone as he sat up on the bed, the child-like excitement he tried locking away exposed through the mirth in his eyes and his bouncy seating 

“Go on…” Jinyoung said, eying him suspiciously 

“I think I’m in love with Jaebum” 

“Oh really? Woah we could’ve never have guessed,” Mark chuckled, not really able to mock his friend’s denseness as he honestly found Jackson’s tendency to appear simpleminded at times all kinds of adorable. The pure touch of innocence and inexperience stood in huge contrast to his stage persona, Mr. hip thrusting, lip biting, ‘wild and sexy’, and in a bigger contrast to the couple of deep conversations he’d intended to start during the nights he’d insisted on sleeping in Mark’s room. 

“Yep, really. Like crazy,” he continued, sounding convincing enough. “Youngjae let’s do some little mermaid shit, I need to borrow your voice so that I can sing my heart out and make a real cheesy confession”

Youngjae giggled, happy to be complimented, “but I already have legs, sorry,”

“But rapping isn’t romantic, nor is fencing. Nor is burping the alphabet…” Jackson complained, “I have no charming abilities…” 

“What is this that I’m hearing? Is Jackson Wang doubting himself?” Jinyoung teased, reaching out a striped pajama leg and shoving Jackson’s ass further away on the bed covers. 

“What!? No! I’m just saying I’m not good enou… okay, yeah, you got me. But either way, don’t touch me with your stinky feet”

Jinyoung snorted, “I’m not the one insisting on wearing sweaty sneakers used at the gym” 

“You’re right, because you’re too busy being the one walking around in grandpa leather sandals paired with socks”

“I’m gonna tell Jaebum you pooped in his shoes”

“What the hell!? That was Coco!”

“Anybody would believe it was you if I said so”

“Okay, I think we’re saying goodnight now,” Mark interrupted something that was about to develop into the usual bickering between the two.

“Yeah, Jinyoung, shush, go home” 

“Jackson, go to your own room”

“Mark!” Jackson whined, but got up to leave with Jinyoung. “Do I have to inform you about the teams again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! What are your thoughts on the story so far? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, whatcha think? I'm having fun writing this easygoing, uncomplicated story, so I've decided to write on it whenever I'm stuck with my main fic, or just whenever i feel like writing on it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the fic and remember that I feed off comments from you guys!~


End file.
